


Oh Hylia

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: "link is selectively mute you fucks, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, First Time, Groose is only mentioned, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, a little bit of sacreligion, depends on how you read it, mentions of Voyerism, my working title for this was, poor fledge, possibly, skyward sword is character development and the most he ever talks"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Link?"Oh no





	Oh Hylia

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo

"Link?"

_Oh no_

"Link?" Fledge calls from the other side of their shared partition. "Link, is everything alright?"

_Yes, and no_ , Link wants to say. Yes, _oh Hylia yes yes yes-_  because he's straddling a demon made of diamonds and sass and wicked smiles, because that demon has a grip on his hips and a cock touching things he's not sure he's felt before, because he's never been more turned on in his life. No, _please don't you dare come in here_ , because it's _F_ _ledge_. He hadn't heard the door open, freezing at the sound of his voice, still sat on Ghirahim's cock. The demon in question is flicking his gaze between Link and the edge of the partition, where it could be opened, with an interesting glint to him eye.

Link opens his mouth to reply, but the words die on his lips when suddenly Ghria's grip on his hips tightens, lifts, and now he's thrusting upwards with hard, sure movements. Link slaps a hand over his own mouth and watches as Ghira grins, as the bed starts to squeak quietly. Even then, a high whine slips past, and somehow his face burns hotter in embarrassment.

"Link?" Fledge repeats. He's softer now, more concerned, but Link can't trust himself to answer. "Are you not talk-y right now? I know it's been a while..."

"Oh you're plenty verbal, aren't you?" Ghira whispers. Runs his tongue over his teeth in a wolfish display that makes Link want to do _everything_.

"Can you knock?" Fledge asks, and Link nods quickly even though he can't see him. "One for 'All good', two for 'Not good', three for 'Get Zelda'?"

Ghirahim actually snorts at that, much too loud to be subtle, but Fledge doesn't say anything. Link reaches for the wall above his head, but before he can he there, Ghira is pulling his hand off his mouth, holding his wrists together at his front in one hand and reaching up, poised to knock himself.

"Get Zelda?" Ghira asks, tilting his head and miming the motion to knock three times. Link shakes his head no, laughing a little under his breath before biting down on a moan when Ghirahim rolls his hips deep inside. "Aw, too bad."

Ghira knocks once, a firm rap a knuckles, before pulling Link to support his weight on his chest and fucking the living hell out of him.

" _Oh-_ " Link gasps, before he can stop himself. Ghira hefts him up by the thighs, digs his heels into the mattress to change the angle until, "Ah, _a_ _h_ , Gh-"

"-out with Groose, okay?" Fledge says as Link tries not to scream. There's a shuffle of cloth, the jingle of a coin purse. "Dinner at the Pumpkin, if you want to come!"

"Oh- _Oh_ , okay!" Link says. His voice is wrecked in a way that it hasn't been before, so full of shame and arousal that he can barely keep a sob down when he hears it himself.

"' _If you want to come!'_ " Ghira mocks, like the bastard he is. Link squeezes his eyes shut and takes it.

"See you later!" Fledge calls, one last goodbye.

"Do you? Do you want to come?" Ghira repeats.

"Uh huh!" Link replies, though he isn't sure to who. A beat later, the door opens, then shuts.

"I bet you do, Skychild," Ghirahim smirks. A shift, and Ghira is pounding him, so much and so fast he nearly collapses right there.

"Oh, _oh, Hylia_ -" Link starts.

"Ghirahim is fine," He says, voice low and rough. "Lord Ghirahim, actually, but I'm not too fussy."

"Ghirahim!" He cries. "Ghira, I'm so close, _please!_ "

"You like being walked in on, huh?" Ghirahim says, and this time it's a growl, raspy and deep and possessive and Link is going to cum without a finger on his poor dick. "Like knowing anyone could see you like this? Hero, Skychild, spread out on my cock like a meal to be devoured."

Link drops his head, eyes scrunched closed so tight as if he's trying to block out his own thoughts, and nods.

"That's what I thought," Ghira says. "Oh, what would your goddess think of you now?"

The sound that comes out of Link next is somewhere between a sob and a wail. He bends at the elbows, tucks his face into Ghira's chest. Ghirahim laughs, clear and absolutely evil. Link is a well aimed breeze away from coming untouched, a well put phrase away from letting the whole Academy and the birds outside know who's getting fucked, and that thought itself is almost enough.

"Ghira, I'm-" Link tries, but the words get stuck as pleasure fires off in his gut. Ghirahim twists a hand into his hair and pulls, forcing his face into the open. "Please, I need- _Hylia_ \- I need to- _oh, fuck-_ "

"Dirty!" Ghira scolds, but it's weak. His thrusts are still hard, still deep, still rocking him up the bed, but his rhythm is off now as he chases release. "Dammit, Skychild, I wish she could see you. So fucking tight."

Link moans, truly moans this time, and can't find the will to silence himself. Ghirahim tugs harder on his hair, so his sounds are aimed up into the open room, and glances over towards the door.

"You know, I don't think we ever locked that," Ghirahim smiles, and that's enough.

"Ghira, ah, _ah-"_  Link wails, grinds his hips down onto Ghirahim's cock, and cums. He can't get a hand over his mouth, can't find anything to bite, not before it's too late and suddenly he's sobbing as his cock paints their stomachs white, as pleasure rockets through his blood and his toes curl and his fingers dig into sheets and Ghira kisses him and kisses him and fucks him and kisses him and comes in him and kisses him and kisses him and

When it's over, Ghirahim snaps away the mess. He summons over a pair of pajama bottoms and pulls Link under the covers, into his arms.

 

-

 

Fledge comes back a few hours later. He closed the door as softly as he can manage and listens, but Link's half of the room is silent.

"Link?" Fledge calls. It's a little bit late, so it wouldn't be too surprising if he was asleep, but right before he can call it, there's a little jingle of noise. Bells, maybe, almost like a wind chime, but metallic.

Fledge can't hold down a little burst of curiosity. He creeps over to the gap in the partition, knocks softly on the wall a few times. No response.

"Link?" Fledge whispers, pulling back the partition, and freezes.

The demon in Link's bed watches - eyes drooped, hand carding through Link's hair - as Fledge's jaw drops. He pulls his free hand out from underneath his own head and waves with a single finger before shushing him with a look down to the boy asleep on his chest. Link, who looks so deeply unconscious he might not wake even if Fledge did scream like he wants to right now, is asleep on this demon's chest. A _demon_. Fledge reaches for the hilt of his sword.

"He's fine," The demon murmurs. There's a smile on his face, unsettlingly cocky, that softens when Link shifts to burrow closer. "Stop worrying, I can practically smell it. And don't you dare draw that sword, do all knights do that two minutes into meeting someone new?"

"What- Who are you?" Fledge asks, voice shaking so hard he's afraid he'll drop his sword if he manages to get it out of its sheath.

"Ghirahim," The demon replies. "Lord Ghirahim, really, but I'm not fussy."

"Hm?" Link hums. Ghirahim scratches his scalp and hushes him. The demon waves at Fledge again, waves him off, before reaching into the sheets.

"Talk to that pompadour friend of yours, Groose is it?" Ghirahim says. The demon grins, reaches further down, and suddenly Link gasps, whimpers. "Ask him if you can stay at his room tonight while you're there."

"Oh," Link breathes, shifting under the sheets, and Fledge steps back. Ghirahim snaps, and the partition closes. Link groans, " _Oh..._ "

Fledge leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! Hope you enjoyed this mess!!


End file.
